


Voicemail

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eiffel Tower, Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Police Officer Tom, Rikki User, Sad, Sad Harry, Sort Of Fluff, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Harry regrets minor things like not buying a book he found interesting or not going for his morning jog. But when he ignores a phone call from his lover, it goes to the top of his regrets list and makes him second guess his choices.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my phone for weeks but never finished writing it or uploaded it. So with the help of Ellie, I rewrote it. Because I didn't like how it sounded when I read it, but its here so I hope you enjoy this sad fanfiction.

The room was dark and deathly silent, only broken when the sound of muffled sobs came from the unmade bed.

Harry was cuddling the blankets that were surrounding him, they wrapped around him like a warm hug as tears ran freely down his face, his grip tightened on his phone as he remembered his lover. His only comfort is the blanket and pictures of the two throughout the years and one lone voicemail that meant everything to Harry for the past few weeks.

The curtains were closed, only open enough to show the night sky and the few stars that made their way through the lights of the city. Harry's face was illuminated by the phone screen, showing his red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and his unbrushed hair.

The bedroom was relatively clean, besides the odd article of clothing that lay on the wooden floorboards. The bed was unkept and messy with multiple blankets thrown over each other while the walls, a cheerful cream in the day, were a tedious grey in the moonlight. Picture frames of many sizes covered the walls.

Harry browsed the pictures that were on his wall, one, in particular, stood out above the rest. A slight movement could be seen on Harry's lips, which normally would have signalled a happy expression, although this time it was different, it was a sad frown that lingered more often than nought.

The picture was one of very few that took place in Paris. Harry and his boyfriend Tom had gone on a vacation to France so they could celebrate Tom's promotion in the police force without being disturbed. They had forgotten to take a picture with the Eiffel Tower, so they had made a detour on their way to the airport. By Harry's demand of course.

 

"Hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!" Harry complained to the person who was carrying his luggage, while he ran ahead.

Tom sighed as he lugged both their bags, his wheeled behind himself while Harry's on his back "We have enough time so slow down before you hurt yourself" Harry stopped abruptly before turning around and pointing accusingly at Tom.

"YOU" his voice was loud but playful "We're late because you took so long in the shower!" Harry tried to keep a stern face but looking at Toms blank face proved it to be futile because Harry's cheerful happy self-seemed to take over and amusement filled Harry's system and laughter soon escaped his defences, as well as Tom's because a small chuckle could be seen and heard from the tall raven. The chuckle soon turned into a rare laugh that Harry seldom got to see, it filled him with joy and brightened up his mood instantly.

Childishly, Harry pouted while crossing his arms "Come on, please hurry up I planned this photo a week before we left" Tom stopped laughing after a couple of seconds before he put the luggage on the pavement and walked up to Harry.

Cupping Harry's cheek Tom tilted Harry's head and lightly pecked him on the lips. It only lasted a few second before Tom pulled away but it left Harry breathless "I know, but our activities last night left both of us unhygienic and in need of a long shower"

Blushing Harry looked away and stammered "Let's just get the photo taken already" a small chuckle could be heard from Tom and a knowing look appeared on his face, moments later he leaned forward to Harry's ear and opened his mouth to reveal a hushed teasing whisper. "You shy away now, but I'll change that later" Tom winked and went back to pick up the bags, silently chuckling to himself as Harry's face flustered even more.

  
Harry's vision blurred as warm tears streamed down his cheeks. He pulled the blanket over his head and it wiped some of his tears in the process, leaving his eyes swollen and red. Sniffling, Harry swiped through his contacts list before stopping at Tom's profile. Opening it showed a picture of Tom and Harry when they were at a festival. Tom had a small smile on his face even though a Ball Python was wrapped around his shoulders.

The screen stayed on contacts for a moment before Harry went to voicemail. Missed calls from his friends filled the screen but Harry ignored them. The list of missed calls seemed to go on forever before Harry found the one lone voicemail from Tom.

The voicemail had been listened to before on multiple occasions but Harry didn't care, all he cared about was the voice that came through the speakers.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat Harry clicked play. His throat constricted when he heard the robotic voice. "You have one voicemail" the robotic voice was dull and held no emotion as it repeated the scripted line.

"Hey it's Tom" a hasty voice came through the speaker which Harry quickly identified to be Tom's "I'm calling to let you know that I won't be back for dinner tonight"

Harry bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he listened.

"We just got a call for backup so you can start dinner without me-" at this point, another voice could be heard in the background as well as some muffled words from Tom.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow, don't stay up too late ok" Harry could hear someone yelling orders before the phone call ended abruptly.

By the end of the message, Harry's breathing was irregular and came in short bouts, as he moved a hand to his mouth Harry tried to cover up his sobs that wracked his frame. Curling his body closer to himself Harry shook as he held the phone closer.

Harry felt like his heart was split in two while a knife was being twisted in the centre of it all. He had heard his phone vibrating on the coffee table but he ignored it, believing he would see Tom later that night. The next morning when Harry realised Tom hadn't come home, did he listen to the missed call. He didn't think much of it, deciding to wait for Tom to come home.

Only when Harry opened his front door to two unknown police officers did he start to worry. The kind of worry that plagues someone and leaves a heavy rock in the pit of your stomach. When the grim looking officers told him the bad news Harry's heart gave a lurch and thumped painfully in his chest.

Harry knew he shouldn't spend all of his time pretending to be asleep whenever his friends try to comfort him, but Harry couldn't do it. Seeing Tom hooked up to multiple machines in a hospital bed, made Harry's stomach drop whenever he went to visit.

He knew he should be there for Tom when he wakes up, but Harry was losing his hope with every passing day. With every passing minute, Tom is less likely to wake up and it is slowly killing Harry on the inside, slowly but surely Harry is breaking, with every passing moment his heart is tearing into two, there are cracks in his happiness and his heart that only Tom can fill.

Wiping his tears away with conviction Harry decided he would go see Tom tomorrow, hopefully not for the last time. Weeks were passing by fast and Harry wanted to spend as much time with Tom as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not upload a chapter with Harry at the hospital but this is the one-shot finished.
> 
> Comment and Kudos for this sad story.


End file.
